Wreck-it Vanellope
by Ashleyrocker112299
Summary: Vanellope wrecks something that can't be fixed. Bad summary. Sorry. I do not own Wreck-it Ralph.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Quitting time," Felix says as he walks into the Niceland apartment building.

"Good job today Felix."

"Great fixing!"

"Felix, do you have any plans tonight?"

"Actually, I do," Felix replies," I'm going to spend some time with my Dynamite Gal." He hangs up his medal, brushes the brick dust off his clothes, and heads to the train.

Calhoun is waiting for him in Game Central Station. " Hey Pint-sized."

"Hello Tamora, my Dynamite Gal," Felix says with a grin. The two hug.

" What's the plan for tonight Felix?"

" Well, I thought we could go to Sugar Rush and watch the Random Roster Race then head to Tappers."

" Sounds like a plan."

" Calhoun! Felix! Wait for me!" They turn to see Ralph getting off the train. He runs towards them. As he exits the game, however, he's "randomly" stopped by the Surge Protector.

"Jiminy Jamiminy. This always happens," Felix sighs. " Should we wait for him or..."

" Tammy! Felix!" a familiar voice calls interrupting Felix.

" Vanellope!" they call in greeting.

" Hello. Are you coming to watch the race tonight? I just know I'm going to win."

" You win every night Kid." Ralph says as he joins them.

" Hey Stink-brain"

" Hello to you Princess Booger-face." Ralph retorts with a mock bow.

" Right back at you Major Body-odor."

" Enough!" Tamora yells, knowing that this could go on all night if not stopped. She glares at them as if daring them to speak. Vanellope and Ralph closes their mouths quickly. They fidget under her intense glare. " Sorry," they say, " We wont do it again.'

" Tamora, honey, we should get going." Felix says.

" That's right," Vanellope says," It's almost time for the race." She skips towards Sugar Rush and calls " Come on Slowpokes!" The others follow as fast as they can. Game Central was crowded tonight. That made it harder to move as fast as the sugar powered child. The group is relieved when they finally make it to their destination. They board the train and it takes them in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Felix inhales deeply as the smells of the candy game reaches him. In the distance he can faintly hear the song that played when you entered the game. He couldn't help singing along. This song was just too sweet.  
"S-U-G-A-R. Jump into your racing car. Say Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush. S-U-G-A-R..." He trails off because Ralph looks to explode with laughter. His face as red as the honey glowing in Felix's cheeks. He's trying hard to hold back his laughter, knowing Tamora would tell him off for laughing at her short-stacked husband.

Luckily, the train ride came to an end a moment later. They get off and step into the candy filled game. As they walk towards the starting line, Ralph snaps a branch off a candy tree and starts to eat. Felix's stomach growls at the sight of his large friend eating. " I have a pie to eat when I get home." he thinks. But even so, he can't resist picking a few gumdrop flowers to eat. He offers one to Calhoun, but she doesn't want it. Vanellope, however, is more than happy to eat all that sugar. " You know kid," Ralph says," Eating all that sugar isn't good for you."  
"Ralph, I live in a candy game. Everything is sugar." Vanellope says as she skips ahead of the others.

A minute later they arrive at the starting line. Vanellope waves to the others, says " See ya after the race," and runs off. A moment later her voice can be heard through the speakers mounted in the stands. " Let the Random Roster Race begin!" She slides down a taffy slide into her Kart and the race begins.

The race goes pretty well until Vanellope sees the finish line. She's in first place and about to win. Suddenly, Taffyta zooms in front of her followed by Candlehead and Rancis. Vanellope gets mad. " I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE THIS RACE!" she cries as she makes herself glitch in front of them. But she accidentally glitches too far. The amount of sugar in her throwing off her aim. She lands on something and can hear it crunch under the weight of her Kart. She gets out to see what it is and nearly passes out from shock. It's Felix.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vanellope can only stand there. Ralph picks up the Kart and tosses it away. Calhoun yells something, but the only thing Vanellope hears is her heart pounding in her chest. "I did this." she thinks. Ralph picks up Felix in one of his giant hands and runs off. Tamora follows. Vanellope snaps out of her shock just long enough to follow."MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ralph yells as he charges through Game Central Station. He had to get Felix back to their game before he died. And he was almost there.

Almost there. Fix-it Felix Jr was within sight. They were so close. "Ralph, I'm not going to make it." Felix suddenly says.

"Yes you are. Felix, you are NOT going to die." Ralph tells him. Both of them knew it was a lie. Felix wasn't looking good. They didn't have much finally reach the game and run inside, ignoring the Surge Protector when he appeared. They're about to get on the train when Felix starts glitching. "Ralph, put...m-me...down." He manages to say between glitches.

Ralph gently places Felix on the ground. He knew they were out of time. Tamora and Vanellope arrive a moment later. They instantly know it's time to say goodbye. Vanellope goes first. "I'm sorry Felix. This is all my fault." She gives him a hug and tears run down her face as Felix replies

"It's... alright. I d-don't hold a grudge." He glitches again. "I'm going to miss you Felix." Vanellope sobs as she runs away. Ralph's turn came next. "Felix," he says, "It was an honor playing with you."

"And to you too," Felix replies,"Tell the oth..." He glitches mid-word. "Others, I said g-goodbye." He finishes a few seconds later.

Tamora was the last to say goodbye. As tears poured down her face she told Felix "I love you pint-sized. You fixed me, but I couldn't fix you. Goodbye Felix.  
Felix uses his last breath to tell her "I love you too Tammy my... Dynamite.. Ga-." He trails off as his eyes close and his body goes limp. Above their heads the words GAME OVER appear.

GAME OVER. GAME OVER. GAME OVER. The words flash in Vanellope's head over and over. She shouldn't have looked back. Tamora was crying and holding Felix's body. 'This is my fault,"Vanellope thinks," My fault. I wrecked everything."

The End


End file.
